deluxe_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora Thorn
Pandora Nymphadora Thorn is one of the main people of the gang at Hogwarts, having fought against Dagerfly and competing in the war. She is portrayed by several models including Gemma Ward. Biography "I lived a different world than you do, Lily. My childhood was such a simpler place. Now? You can't even believe the stuff I've been through. You may just think I'm a mermaid and that's it. But it's so much more than that." ―Pandora discussing her life to Lily. Personality "Admiration was like air to me, Kris. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." ―Pandora to Kristian. Pandora is described as narcissistic and self-centered, but extremely loyal to her friends and family. She became very shallow and naive as of the attention and love caused by her beauty as a human, and had never been envious of anyone other than her friend Janessa, who had found love in her relationship. Even so, she thought her human life was perfect though understanding it's pointless when maturing as a mermaid. Pandora enjoys the effect she has on men who become easily stunned by her beauty and women who become jealous of her; however, because of this, she is not happy when someone else appears to be more attractive or recieve more attention than her. Pandora displays multiple acts of selflessness when the time is possible, but gradually; she is evil, cunning, vindictive and malicious. This usually comes from being, naturally: a bloodthirsty killer who roams the water. Physichal Appearance :"The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports 'llustrated swimsuit issue back home, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-asteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back." :―Amelia on seeing Pandora for the first time. Pandora is described as being the "most beautiful person in the world", as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a mermaid. This is due to her natural beauty as a human. She is 5'8 tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blonde hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden eye she shares with the rest of the mermaids. Like all of her kind, when in water she has pearly skin covered in scales, long golden tails, extended mouths with razor sharp teeth similar to a sharks, and ghoulish yellow eyes that would glowly fiercly. As of being a siren, she was unusually prettier than the majority who attended Hogwarts. She usually wore elegant clothing that projcected her elegant and splendor. Memorable Events at Hogwarts Romantic Relationships Lewis Finnigan *Started: Third Year *Ended: Fourth Year *Re-married (with a child) When Pandora first transfered to Hogwarts School, Lewis Finnigan was the first initial male she met. They both shared enchanting, seductive qualities that brought them together, not to mention their compassionate crushes they both shared. However, due to Pandora's ferocious, malicious persona, Lewis found it hard to spend his life with someone who found it amusing to harm another at her own will. Megan Thistlewood *Started: Fifth Year *Ended: Sixth Year Megan displayed a starring role throughout Pandora's love life at Hogwarts. This was the original idea of Pandora being a lesbian originated from, it soon being discovered she was a bisexual. Also, they both shared similar qualities, including their growing love for each other. Many believe Pandora still loved Megan, even after they broke up, the same believed for Megan. Kristian Walker *Started: Sixth Year *Ended: Years after marriage and children (divorce) Kristian and Pandora's love was considered, and naturally is one of the strongest relationships as of them both having six children; three girls and three boys. Surprisingly, their love they share isn't as strong as her and Lewis's but Kristian had always shown a deep, compassionate love for Pandora, whether it was for her power or for herself. Relationships Pandora was shown to be friendly with many people yet disliked and had deep hatred for others. She was well known throughout Hogwarts, possibly due to the terryfing reputation she carried right into her adult years. She only had two best friends whom she thought as sisters, but had respect plenty of her other peers. Lily Luna Potter "Lily was like a sister to me, and although she may of not ever knew it, I will always have a friendly love for her." ―Pandora discussing her and Lily's friendship. Lily Luna Potter is one of Pandora's best friends. They both displayed a strong friendship throughout their time at Hogwarts, and Pandora seemed mostly calm and peaceful when around her. It was also showed that Lily was the first to know about her life, though it was Victoire who was first to discover her being a mermaid. Lily and Pandora both share similar qualities: when they're angry, they're not fucking about. Although Pandora seemed slightly off put by Lily's enthusasim when they first met, she shared plenty of respect for her like the majority of the gang. It was unsure if Pandora was jealous or envious of Lily or not, but it was known that she envied Lily of her romantic relationship with Scorpious Malfoy. It seed seem that Pandora was possibly jealous of Lily's well known stance as of her infamous father, as displayed when Pandora was a Death Eater under the influence of the Imperious spell. This could of been petty insults but it was believed to be real. During the Triwizard Tournament in the second task, Pandora saved Lily from the bloodthirsty mermaids who planned to drown her and devour her. The mermaids seemed to instantly scatter when Pandora appeared, and this was what most likely gained Lily's respect for Pandora, although them being friends beforehand. Jannessa Longbottom ''"Jan was always a lovely person. She knew how to make you happy. She was the lightness in a dark room." ―Pandora on Jannessa. Jannessa Longbottom is one of Pandora's best friends. They are both close like real sisters and have a very strong bond, partially due to their shared liking for fashion and boys. Pandora admired Jannessa largely, and it was well known of her envious stance as of the 'Foressa' relationship. Possibly because it was proved the most strongest out of all the relationships, unlike Lily's and Scorpious's which was more of a love-hate partnership. Although Pandora and Lily had petty arguments, Jan and Pan never argued, though it would be unlikely for her to be Pandora's main best friend because in her eyes, arguments are what make a friendship. Pandora and Jannessa also share similar qualities, like their strong feminism, and their nicknames ''Pan ''and ''Jan. ''They are both also blonde, and are commonly related alike one another. It also mentioned that Jannessa could possibly be a kind version of Pandora. Minus the tail. Epilogue What happened after her years at Hogwarts. Who are her children, who did she marry, what is her job, etc. Notes The smaller details that everyone may have missed. Did she get into a fight with anyone because she didn't like them? etc. Bullet point this. Trivia *The name Pandora is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Pandora is ''all gifts. *Greek Mythology: the first mortal woman Pandora was created beautiful and delightful by the gods, such that every man was attracted to her. She was given charge of a mysterious box and told not to open it. Being curious, she opened the box, and every kind of humankind's ills flew out, followed by one counterpart, Hope. *Gemma Ward, the actress playing Pandora in Fifth Year, also played a mermaid in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. She was depicted with siren-like qualities whereas Pandora is a siren. *Pandora, is initially based of The Twilight Saga's character "Rosalie Hale."